


The Hike

by AngelOfLaughter1992



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Protective Wynonna Earp, Supportive Earp Siblings (Wynonna Earp)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfLaughter1992/pseuds/AngelOfLaughter1992
Summary: Wynonna, Waverly and Nicole go hiking. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

“Are we there yet?” Wynonna was stumbling over some loose rocks for the hundredth time. Her whole body was aching and she was sweaty and smelly which just added to her annoyance.  
“Wynonna you’ve been asking the same question since we started this hike.” Came the frustrated reply from the red-head in front of her. Nicole didn’t know how a romantic hike with her girlfriend turned into this. Wynonna hated nature and they were definitely too far away from any pub to maintain the heir’s alcohol level. She just wanted some alone time with her girlfriend, was that too much to ask for.  
Waverly almost felt sorry for both women walking behind her…almost. Nicole had surprised her with the idea of this getaway. Would she have preferred a weekend in a spa? Most certainly! That’s why this had been the perfect opportunity to get her sister and Nicole to bond. They would go to the spa alone and enjoy their time together cuddled up in soft wardrobes, just the two of them. But now Nicole and Wynonna definitely needed some time together. They have been at each other’s throats for the past weeks and it was really getting on her nerves. They really needed this. All three of them.

“Wynonna we are there when we are there. The…”  
Her sister interrupted her “I swear to god if you are going to say the journey is the destination, I am going to jump off this cliff right now.”  
The younger Earp rolled her eyes. She was totally going to say that but instead just sighed and decided to ignore her sister. She focused her attention on their surroundings. They have been hiking for about four hours and the landscape was beautiful. They started their journey early in the morning, which meant that they got to witness a beautiful sunrise. Now they were making their way up another hill where they would yet again experience another great panorama of the countryside. Oh how she loved the summer time in Purgatory! It made everything glow in a golden light.  
She turned around to her companions and said “Once we’ve reached the top I promise we will take a break.”  
Wynonna replied sarcastically “Already? It’s only been 15 hours.”  
Nicole sighed “Shut up Wynonna.”  
The heir mumbled something under her breath which was certainly not a compliment. Waverly chose to ignore the interaction between her two favourite people and focused on their surroundings. 

After twenty minutes they reached the top. Wynonna immediately collapsed to the ground and searched her backpack for something to drink.  
Nicole walked past her and muttered “Well that’s a bit dramatic.”  
“The only thing dramatic is your face”  
“Wow that was bad even for your standards.”  
“I know I am tired and haven’t had anything to drink today, I am not at the top of my insult game.”  
The younger woman just continued to walk past her, to her girlfriend who was standing at the edge of the cliff to enjoy the view they had up here. She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman from behind and rested her head on her shoulder.  
Waverly leaned back into the embrace and closed her eyes. The air smelled of Nicole’s sweet perfume. When she opened her eyes again she asked “Isn’t this wonderful?”  
She felt the cop nod “It’s perfect.”  
Their moment was interrupted by Wynonna’s cheering “I found the booze!”  
Nicole rolled her eyes “Well almost perfect.” They stayed like this for a little while longer until the too decided to sit down and rest a bit.  
The officer put her gigantic backpack down and pulled two water bottles out of it. She handed one to Waverly who gratefully accepted the offered bottle. They sat together on a tree trunk enjoying the cool liquid quenching their thirst.  
The heir had already downed a good portion of the booze in her hand. She looked blissfully happy to have finally found the alcohol she had packed.  
“Wynonna you should really drink some water; you have been sweating a lot.”  
“Thank you, detective smarty pants but I think I am going to stick to my special kind of water.”  
The officer rolled her eyes. It would be a miracle if the heir survived this trip.  
“Come on guys, I am sure you can get a long for five minutes.”  
“Well that’s up to Mc Haughtie over there.”  
The red-haired woman sighed but chose to ignore the older Earp for the sake of her girlfriend. Just a couple of days and their ways would part and she wouldn’t have to deal with the annoying heir all day. She could do this!


	2. Chapter 2

After the much needed break, the three women decided to go down to the lake nearby and set up their camp at the shore. The sun was already beginning to set, bathing their surroundings in warm colours.   
Wynonna found the journey downwards to be much quicker than up the hill, maybe that was because of the bottle of whiskey, tightly grasped in her left hand. At least this way it was easier to put up with officer heart eyes. Her sister and ginger were walking a few meters in front of her holding onto each other tightly. She rolled her eyes, those two were disgustingly sweet.

Once they reached the azure blue waters, they started unpacking their backpacks and pitched their tents in the woodland 20 meters away from the shore of the lake. The heir had to admit it was beautiful here. She didn’t even know that this kind of landscape existed, this close to Purgatory.   
While she was sitting on a moss-covered rock, throwing stones into the lake and watching the ripples each stone created on the smooth surface of the water, she could hear Waverly and heart-eyes unpacking their backpacks in their tent and giggling about something Haught stuff whispered. She rolled her eyes, how could anyone be this happy…all the time. 

After another 5 minutes the cheery couple had changed into their bikinis and walked over to where Wynonna was sitting.   
“Do you want to tag a long and go for a swim with us?”   
The heir answered “No, I am good baby girl and please hurry into the water Miss porcelain skin over there is blinding me.” Nicole frowned annoyed. “Come on Waverly.”   
She gently took her girlfriends hand and pulled her to the shore of the lake. “This is beautiful.” She then looked down at the shorter woman and whispered “So are you baby. I love you.”  
Waverly leaned upwards and captured Nicole’s lips. The officer returned the kiss passionately until they were interrupted by gagging noises coming from Wynonna’s direction. This time though, they both had to giggle as they just enjoyed each other’s proximity and held each other close. After a while the younger Earp sister interrupted their blissful moment by pulling her head back from where it was resting on Nicole’s shoulder and taking the taller girl’s hand. She proceeded to pull the officer into the cold water ignoring her protests.  
“No babe it’s too cold… no..” But it was too late the red head was now fully under water. When she resurfaced Waverly couldn’t help but laugh “Sorry not sorry.”  
“Oh, its on now.” Nicole quickly swam to Waverly and tried to get a hold of her, the younger Earp tried to escape but it was too late, now it was the red heads turn to dip Waverly’s head under water. 

They spent the next hour relaxing and just enjoying each other’s company in the water. It was late in the afternoon now and both of them decided to get out of the lake and change.  
Once, they were fully clothed again Nicole started a fire in their small camp and Waverly tried to cook some dinner with the ingredients they brought along with them on this trip. Wynonna was helpfully sitting near the fire drinking her booze.  
After the three women ate (Wynonna was mostly drinking) they sat around the campfire and watched the wood burn slowly. Waverly was cuddled up to Nicole and shut her eyes for a moment. Suddenly she shot up “Did you guys hear that?”  
Nicole sat up too and looked around “Hear what?”  
“I don’t know it sounded like a twig snapping.” She continued to search the darkness for any signs of danger.  
Nicole leaned back down and tried to calm her girlfriend down “Don’t worry baby, that was probably just a rabbit.”  
Waverly sighed; her girlfriend was seemingly right. She leaned back into her warm embrace and tried to relax again. That is until she heard it again, this time much closer.  
Waverly got up and said “Guys you must have heard that now! That must be one big rabbit, unless its not and someone is following us.”  
Nicole got up as well and looked around the camp site. “I didn’t hear anything but if it will help you, I will go out there and have a look around.”  
“Are you crazy! That’s how all horror movies start! You don’t split up.” The officer chuckled at her girlfriend’s small outburst “Don’t you worry babe I am trained for this.”  
Wynonna joined the conversation “Trained for what? Chasing rabbits? Yeah sounds like the work you do at the police station.”  
“Shut up Wynonna.” Nicole turned around and was about to kiss Waverly reassuringly when something tackled her and threw her to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Waverly screamed “Get away from her!” and tried to pull whatever was on top of her girlfriend off of her. But this thing appeared to be freakishly strong and threw punch after punch at the officer. Once Wynonna realized what was going on, she stormed over to the fight and managed to separate the attacker, with her sisters help, from Nicole. The younger Earp quickly pulled her love to her feet and checked her over for any injuries. “Are you all right?”  
Nicole was panting. Blood was flowing down her face, originating from a deep gash over her right eyebrow. Waverly tried to wipe it away with her sleeve to no avail as more kept flowing down her love’s face.  
“Nothing I can’t handle, don’t worry babe. We should help your sister.”

They both looked over to Wynonna just in time to see her end the revenant’s life with peacemaker.   
The heir walked over to the couple “What the hell was that? I don’t even like camping, why would revenant’s go camping?”  
Waverly was still busy checking Nicole over. “Somehow I don’t think that’s what this is about.”  
Nicole gently took Waverly’s hands in hers “Darling, stop fussing. I am okay, it looks worse than it is.”  
“Fine but the minute you feel any pain you tell me.”  
“I promise. Maybe we should head ba…”  
Wynonna interrupted her “Shhhhhhh quiet! Do you hear that?”

All three women froze and listened to their surroundings. In that moment two more revenants entered the clearing weapons drawn and ready to attack. One of them pointed his rifle at Wynonna and was about to pull the trigger. Time seemed to slow down, and the heir closed her eyes as she was awaiting to feel the bullet tear its way through her body. But instead, she heard the shot and felt a body collide with hers, pushing her into surrounding bushes and trees. She landed hard on roots sticking out of the ground and groaned again when a body landed on top of her.   
She quickly realized that it was officer Haughshot’s unconscious form and whispered, “Not the right time to take a nap Nicole.” She tried to shake her awake to no avail. The heir started to feel some warm liquid seeping through her shirt and started to het worried “I swear to god if you just got shot because you felt like you needed to be a big heroic human shield, I will shoot you myself.”  
She heard the commotion from the clearing quieten down. She tensed up and tried to reach for Peacemaker when she heard rustling coming closer. Suddenly Waverly appeared. “I fended them off for now, turns out they are not that keen of fire.” Her eyes widened when she saw the situation Wynonna and her girlfriend were in.  
“Oh my god! What did she do? I saw her push you out of the way, but I didn’t know she got hurt.” The younger Earp was frantic now and crouched down next to them. Wynonna and Waverly were able to gently lift the young officer off of the heir and placed her on the ground. “Where is all of this blood coming from?” the younger sister screeched.   
The heir was quick to rip Nicole’s blouse open which revealed a light blue bra which was definitely not meant for her eyes and a bullet wound in the middle of her left side. Her eyes widened as she looked over to her sister. “Okay, I don’t think this is how it’s supposed to look.”  
“No shit Sherlock.”  
“Give me your jacket. We have to stop the bleeding.” Waverly fumbled with the buttons of her jacket before taking it off and handing it to her sister with shaking hands.  
She grabbed her loves hand and held it to her mouth to kiss it. “You’ve got to be strong now, this will only hurt for a moment” she whispered. She looked at Wynonna and hoped her love wouldn’t wake up for the painful part. The heir took the jacket and pushed it down on the wound in order to stop the bleeding. The red-haired woman groaned in pain but did not wake up. Wynonna pressed the piece of clothing down hard onto the injury. “We need something in order to keep it in place.”  
Waverly got up and was about to run back to their campsite and search their backpacks for something useful when they, yet again, heard noises. She kneeled back down and hissed “What is it with all theses Revenants going for a walk in the wilderness?!”  
Wynonna looked as surprised as her sister. “Well judging from the noise, they are making, its more than two Revenants this time and we’ve got to get out of here with Haugtstuff down.”  
The younger Earp looked worriedly down at her love. “I know, you are right. Its just that our whole stuff is still in camp. We don’t have our mobiles or anything useful for her injuries. Plus, we hiked the whole day to get here. Its going to take some time to get back to town.”

“I know baby girl, but I don’t think we have a choice.”  
Waverly nodded in agreement and started to rip some fabric off of her t shirt. “We can use this to hold the jacket in place. Sit her up, I will wrap it around her abdomen.”  
Wynonna gently pulled Nicole in a sitting position and rested her against her head against her shoulder while Waverly wrapped the makeshift bandage around the jacket pressing on the wound. “This will have to do. We really have to go now; they are getting closer by the second.”  
Both women rose to their feet and each grabbed one arm of the still unconscious officer. They slung them over their shoulder and started to carefully manoeuvre Nicole’s limp form through the sparse woodland.


End file.
